His Daughter
by Jadestarling
Summary: A unremarkable girl has a remarkable secret. One she doesn't even know she has. She will change the course of the Fellowships e will shape history. Let's just hope she doesn't get killed in the process.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story. Well, not really. This is the story is about seven men, and me. I should not have even been involved! I WAS a normal kid from the 21st century! I lived by YOLO. I got good grades. I played sports. Well, I think you get it. I was what you would call your "Average Joe". Never mind that for now. On to the story!

Once upon a time in a little town called Gypsum (fictional place) lived me. I was called Nikki. My dad said that that meant " victory of the people". He was a nerd and I am not. I do sports, namely track. One day I was out running getting ready for the track season when I heard a voice. It sounded far off and like the person was in horrible pain. So what did I do? I went towards it. I regretted it for many weeks latter.

Well, I saw a swirl of black smoke and a small child screaming. I ran over to the child and grabbed at the kid, who upon closer inspection was a boy. Suddenly the child was sucked into the black smoke. I, being a good person, held onto the boy. Unfortunately, the swirl was stronger than me and I refused to let go of the boy. I had often been said to fall under the category of "stubborn as a mule". Slowly, ever so slowly, both of us were dragged in. The boy screaming for me not to let go. I wouldn't have even if I could. The boy had a death grip on my wrists. Then, suddenly, the winds grew even stronger and I was sucked in after the boy. We breathed in black smoke the was so humid it was suffocating. It swirled into patterns that and were mesmerizing. One vein shoot up and then to the left. They seem to be alive, each going different directions. They wrap themselves around our legs and pull us apart. Then the boy is let go so he just hangs there. His mouth moves but no sound reaches me.

"No!" The word was torn from my lips as the boy slowly floated away. I twisted and turned, trying to get free, trying to save him. The movement only caused me to go flying with such force that I broke free from the whirlwind. I was flying through the air.

It is truly amazing the things that your brain chooses to focus on in moments of danger, like when you are about to crash into a tree. Mine went something like this: _Oh that tree is pretty. Wait, I don't remember that tree. Maybe it just looks different at this level. I wonder how high up I am. It would be so cool if I was about ten feet in the air! I like the wind in my hair, it is why I started running in the first place. My frien__ds are never going to believe me! _It also said some other pretty dumb things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady." I was shook slightly. "Wake up."

"Ugh." I shook my head. Slowly I opened my eyes, screamed, and scrambled as far away as possible. Don't judge! You would have too if you woke up to five people leaning over you, especially after what had happened. Seeing that many people looking down on you and not knowing who they are! Not to mention their clothes! They were so old fashioned. Nothing like modern day clothing. They had on leather and cloaks. Weapons hung from a couple of their hips. Earthy colors like brown and green seemed like a common theme for the group.

Four of the people were short and had curly plumpest of the group had beach blonde hair. But as he fidgeted the color seemed to shift to a dirty blonde. He had kind, brown eyes that made me want to trust him. He had jumped when I had screamed and concern filled his eyes. He probably thought that I had screamed not just from fright but from pain as well.

Two more of the short ones stood next to him. They both had dirty blonde hair and mischievous twinkle in their brown eyes. Both had a round face. though the taller one, only by like an inch, had a bit more of an oval face.

The last of the short ones was a little different. He was not round. In fact, he was skinny. He had dark brown, almost black, hair. He still had the brown eyes. Though his seemed more guarded, like he carried a heavy burden. He put his had up to his chest and clenched his shirt. He took a step back. He seemed more wary of me. Not that I could blame him, I would be too.

The final one was much closer to me than the others. While the others had been standing and arms length away from me he knelt next to me and had his hand stretched out, sort of like he was trying to prove that he wasn't going to harm me. He had wavy, shoulder length, brown hair. He had brown eyes, just like the others. He also seemed to be more of a natural height than the others.

The one closest to me reached out a hand and said, "Come with us. We will take you to Rivendell to receive help with your injuries."

Only then did I notice my pounding head and blazing shoulder. Blood dripped down my arm. My hands had scrapes on them. One of my legs was numb.

"What is your name?" the man closest to me asked. "My name is Strider."

I was extremely nervous. No, I was down right scared! I didn't appear to be anywhere familiar, the men dressed and talked funny and I was hurt. I didn't see another choice and I didn't trust them so I gave them a false name. "Eva. And where the heck is Rivendell? I've never heard of it." My voice was slow and shaky. And my new awareness of my pain must have showed on my face.

They gave each other a strange look. It seemed to exclaim, "How badly has she been hurt? To not now of Rivendell? That's absurd."

The one closest to me said, "Let us get somewhere more safe. I will do what I can there for your injuries. I will carry you."

I was beginning to feel weak but I did NOT want to be carried. It was undignified. Besides, I wasn't that badly hurt. "No. I'm fine. I can walk." I tried to stand. I put pressure on my arm and red hot fire shot down it from my shoulder. The blood flow increased just a bit. I screamed. I felt strong arms pull me up so I wasn't using the damaged parts of me. They repositioned when I squealed as they brushed my shoulder and arm. My leg hung limp in Striders arms. Slowly everything faded to red and black as the pain consumed me, making me lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay. Sorry it's been a bit. I've got TWO Hobbit fanfics in my head and so I've been writing those. But they're pretty similar. Anyway... This is really hard for me to do this. Okay. A Few things. I know that the first two were REALLY short. So I'm thinking of combining them. What do you think? Please. As a new writer I really respect your friendly advice. And as a reader I like to know what others value in a female character. So, I need both. P.S. I have no clue what this OC character even looks like. Or what most of her personality will be like. I'm kind of just making her up as I go. So tips are GREAT and much appreciated. Sorry this took so long. A lot is happening at school and home. Let's just say someone screwed up and we all are paying the price. I want to pair my OC off with someone but I don't know who. If I can't seem to make it work then I'll just have best friends._**

* * *

When I woke up the searing pain was gone. Replaced with pressure. I felt a gentle warmth coming from my left. Carefully I used my left arm, the uninjured one, to prop myself up. I surveyed my surroundings. The short men were arguing. Something about a fire. The brown haired one was stamping out the fire. I didn't care much at the moment as I had no clue where I was. I could tell we were up high. Maybe a cliff. I also noticed that beyond the cliff was a wide expanse of nothingness. A few bushes dotted the landscape.

Suddenly a shrill cry broke the silence of the land. I jumped and a small groan exited my mouth. I had bumped my leg. My arm was in a makeshift sling that I hadn't really noticed before now. It was silky. But I didn't have much time to think about it because the small people were helping me and practically carrying me away from the cliff and up a set of stairs. They surrounded me and pulled out swords. They were terrified. After all the jostling of my wounds I was light headed and everything was blurry and tilting. There were two of a few things. But I did notice the black robed figures approach from all sides. I saw them fight. I wanted to do something but I wa frozen in fear. A scream lodged in my throat.

Then the brown haired one disappeared and a wraith moved to a rock and reached out his hand and then recoiled. The person reappeared just as the wraiths sword plunged into his shoulder. I found a bit of my strength and grabbed the sword the brown haired one had dropped and charged. The wraith flew backwards, away from me. I felt raised the sword again and slashed at the next wraith to approach me and the brown haired person. My leg gave out just as the tall man came running up, screaming, and waving a torch around. As the wraiths flead one of their swords sliced open my good arm before I could scramble out of the way. The pain was far worse than the pain in my leg and shoulder. Both the brown haired boy and I were screaming at the top of our lungs. Soon the screams subsided into groans. In my agony I noticed the one who the wraith had stabbed was in the same state as I.

We were in a state of seeing but not seeing. Feeling but not feeling. White eyed we stared into nothingness. Darkness pecked at the edges of our vision but never fully took over. Everything happened as if we were a movie, in one of those really intense scene and they make it into slow motion. Both the young man and I were picked up by the man with the fire. We were being carried down the slope. Once we were to the bottom the person carrying us ran swiftly towards a far off set of woods. They must have been miles away. For that time I faded into the pain. It wasn't until we reached a dense part of the woods and were set down did I "come back". By that I mean I started noticing what was going on around me again.

The tall man was talking to one of the short ones, the plup one. I heard him call him Sam and send him off to find Kingsfoil. Shortly after Sam left the man left as well. The twin like boys had worried looks and kept coming over to us and reaching towards us and then pulling back before they touched us.

One of them whispered, "Do you think they'll be okay Mary?"

"I'm not sure Pippin. I hope Frodo and Eva get through this."

A few minutes later Sam came running back with a weed in his hands. In my dim mind I hoped Sam didn't put that on me. Sam looked around and spat. Something I didn't think he did often. He was frantic.

"When is Strider? Where is the ranger?" He was not happy at all.

He heard a rustling in the trees behind him and out came the ranger, Strider. From behind him came a glowing women. The light being emitted from her person hurt my eyes. She rushed over and laid her hand on both me and the other person. She spoke a strange words to Strider. Behind her the three short people were muttering about her being an elf.

Strider quickly explained what had happened. "You can not carry them both. You would not make it to the river in time. The wraiths would catch you with ease. The weight would be to much. Arwen, please."

Arwen just gave him a sly smile. "I'm glad I brought a friend then." Just then another elf appeared out of the woods.

Behind him trailed a horse. ( I can't even begin to describe this horse. So here's the link. www. walpapershddownload wp-content /uploads /2014/03 /horse-wallpapers You'll have to take out the spaces.)

" This is Grothon. He will take..." Arwen paused, realizing she did not know my name. But before someone could tell her my name she finished her sentence, "the female."

In just a few moments Frodo and I were up on the horses with Arwen and Grothon climbing up behind us. One of Grothon's arms wraps around me. If I could have, I would have blushed. I didn't really have much of a love life. The last time any guy had wrapped his arms around me was just before he broke up with me. And he was just leading me away so he could tell me in private. It was like a cruel joke.

But before I could dwell on the past we were speeding off. We rode for days. All the while Grothon was whispering in my ear, "Everything will be okay. You just need to stay with us. Stay in the light. The change you are going through is not good. Just hold on till I can get you to Lord Elrond. Please!"

And for some reason I belived that he was telling the truth. And I did as I was told. I pushed at the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter! I have had very little inspiration and I'm trying to be on the computer less. My parents sort of getting mad about me being on so much. I'm sorry that it's so short. I lose my thought if I write long chapters. I could use some help with character development. Suggestions would be appreciated! Thank you for reading!

* * *

I sunk deep into my mind. I walked through hallway after hallway. Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't tell where I was, but I knew I was in my head. I looked around, trying to identify what memory I had sunk into. When I couldn't identify the place in the darkness I started looking at myself, hoping that I would be able to place the clothes to what year it was. My mom took all of my clothes each year and donated them to a charity and got me a whole new wardrobe. She had themes for each year. One year was the depths of the sea. The next the the Grand Canyon. The next was pencils... Yea, life was interesting that year...

But these clothes were unlike any I had ever seen before. It was a long flowing gown. It was a black gown that went all the way to the floor. It had a square neckline and slits in the sleeves up to my elbows. It was made of a soft material. The inside layer felt like silk. On the hems was a gold fabric that went out from the hem line about an inch. The dress dragged a bit behind me. The sleeves flowed down to the floor as well. Around my waist was a single yellow thread. It didn't appear to be part of the outfit. In the back it wound into the darkness, back from where I had come. It gave off a gentle glow, almost like the setting sun. It was beautiful. I reached down and grabbed it. After I had removed it from my waist I wound it around my hand a few times and clutched at it. Soon I couldn't feel my clenched fist.

I decided to move on. I continued to wander through the halls. As I walked shadowy shapes passed. They would avoid me by pressing themselves to the walls. I thought I heard one say, "That's his daughter. Be careful. He'll kill you if you even breath on her." I puzzled at that. My father was a teacher at the local middle school. He wasn't renowned for his fearsome personality and he could barely run two miles. He preferred to settle disputes with words and not blows. In fact, now that I thought about it I had never even seen my father clench his fists. My mom had put me in self defense classes when I turned ten and he had objected for days. He had finally shut up about it when my mom asked him how I should deal with murderers, rapists, and kidnappers. They weren't going to be swayed with fancy words.

Suddenly I noticed the first clear person since I had sunk into my head. He was sweeping towards me in long black robes that had been ripped and looked they were in shreds. But I got the feeling that they had been sewn that way. He had on armor. It covered every inch of him. No skin showed, except on his face. Tucked into his right arm was a pointed helmet. On the right hand was a smooth gold ring. I didn't pay too much attention to it as I paused and he walked right up to me and spoke.

"My child, come." He turned and stomped away. His metal boots clicked and clacked as they hit the floor. They were pointed at the toes, it looked painful. The I quickly followed. As we walked the shadows fled from before the man. As we walked I studied the mans face. He had an oval face with a single scar on his left cheek. He had vibrantly green eyes, though there were traces of black and red in them. His hair was ash brown with light brown and blonde highlights and a bit tousled.. He looked haggard, as if he had not slept in several days. His black cape billowed out from behind him, catching every little bit of air. He looked regal, like a king. It took me a moment but I soon realized that the spikes on his helm made a crown.

He was a king. That meant that I was playing the role of a princess. I struggled with the realization. I was a nobody. I was not the best runner on the team. I was not the prettiest girl at my school. I was not the smartest girl either. My parents did not hold any power in the community. Hardly anyone even noticed me, even my teachers. Slowly, I straightened my shoulders. I was playing the part of a princess and I would play it to the best of my ability.

Just as I settled into that role we reached a set of double doors. They reached thirty feet tall. In the dark wood were intricate designs. There were carvings of tigers, wolves, dragons, phoenixes, and other animals. Around the edges were runes. in my mind I read the words, "For protection and secrecy". I did not know how I could read the runes, they were in some strange language. As we approached the double doors swung open, never once making a noise.

Beyond the doors was a large room. It was dark and gloomy. Candles lined the walls and desks. From their faint light I could make out shelves after shelves of books. Thousands of books lined the walls and filled chair after chair. The room seemed to stretch forever in the near dark. In the center of the room sat a dark wood desk. As we drew closer I saw carvings on the edges. Epic battles played out before my eyes as I gazed at them. The legs were carved to look like a swirl of wind. On the top sat even more books and a few candles. Two comfortable chairs sat on one side of the desk. One looked like it had not moved in a while, but was used often. The second looked like it had been dragged to sit next to the other one. It was not as well used as the other and still looked fairly new.

The man sat in the first chair and I sat in the second. As he lit the candles of the desk he started to speak in a soft voice, almost to soft to hear, "My dear child, we must talk about the upcoming battle." I leaned forward in my chair to hear him. But then I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

It was such a shock to go from the gloom of the library in my dream the bright light of... wherever I was that I almost couldn't open my eyes and I screamed. But slowly my eyes adjusted to the shining light. It took several minutes before I could open my eyes all the way.

¨Take your time. You are just starting to recover from the Morgul blade." The speaker was a tall man with pointed ears. Dark brown hair flowed down his back with two braids in the front. Hazel eyes stared down at me, unblinking. High on his head, almost at the hairline was a silver crown. "I am Lord Elrond. You are in Rivendell. Here, you are safe."

As pushed myself up and back into the pillows I looked around. I was in an open place filled with light. There didn't appear to be any doors, just arches that had intricate carvings on them. It reminded me a bit of the door in my dream. I tried to imagine those doors in this well lit place but I just couldn't. Everything here seemed to radiate light and openness not like the darkness of the place in my dream. As I looked at the carvings they see me to move. They seemed to dance in place, telling a story I couldn't understand.

Slowly my eyes returned to Lord Elrond. He looked at me, concerned. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Better than before." Slowly I examined my body. The slash on my arm was wrapped up in silk like fabric, so light that I hadn't noticed it was there. There was no throbbing and no pain in the slightest. I remembered the searing pain and, what was his name? Pippin? Yes that was it, asking if we were going to be okay. I had gotten the impression that he was really asking if we were going to live. "What is going on? I don't understand. Where is Rivendell? I've never heard of it."

Lord Elrond looked at you. "Child, what do you remember?"

I looked at him and the looked up and to the left. I tried to remember. "I went for a run. Then I heard the cries of a little child. I went to help and I saw a black... Thing. It threw me around and then I was in a different place being woken up by people dressed really strange. We went hiking and then I jumped to protect one of the kids. But he didn't look like a kid." I was rambling. "Then I was stabbed and I went in and out of consciousness. Then, I was here." For some reason I didn't want to mention the dream. I felt like it should be a secret, at least from this man. "Please, tell me; How close am I to home? Can you take me back to Gypsum? I want to see my father."

The man looked troubled. "I do not know of this place. I have never heard of it. As far as I know there is no place by that name in Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth? The place I'm from is just called Earth. I don't understand. What is going on?"

"Please, don't be too alarmed. I need you tell me in as much detail as you can what happened before you woke up in the forest." Lord Elrond pressed his hand to your shoulder and gently pushed you back into the bed. You hadn't even realized that you were trying to sit up.

"I was out running getting ready for the track season when I heard a voice. It sounded far off and like the person was in horrible pain. So what did I do? I went towards it. I regretted it for many weeks later. Well, I saw a swirl of black smoke and a small child screaming. I ran over to the child and grabbed at the kid, who upon closer inspection was a boy. Suddenly the child was sucked into the black smoke. I, being a good person, held onto the boy. Unfortunately, the swirl was stronger than me and I refused to let go of the boy. I had often been said to fall under the category of "stubborn as a mule". Slowly, ever so slowly, both of us were dragged in. The boy screaming for me not to let go. I wouldn't have even if I could. The boy had a death grip on my wrists. Then, suddenly, the winds grew even stronger and I was sucked in after the boy. We breathed in black smoke the was so humid it was suffocating. It swirled into patterns that and were mesmerizing. One vein shoot up and then to the left. They seem to be alive, each going different directions. They wrap themselves around our legs and pull us apart. Then the boy is let go so he just hangs there. His mouth moves but no sound reaches me.

"No!" The word was torn from my lips as the boy slowly floated away. I twisted and turned, trying to get free, trying to save him. The movement only caused me to go flying with such force that I broke free from the whirlwind. I was flying through the air."

Lord Elrond was silent for a moment. "What year are you from?"

I looked at him. Slowly I responded, "2017."

He looked deep into my eyes. "There has never been such a year recorded in our history. I am not sure what happened to you. Tell me more of where you are from and I may be able to help you more."

His voice was so reassuring that I told him about my parents and my friends. I told him about my teachers and coaches. I even told him about how annoying cell phones had become.

He rose from his chair. "I must convene the council. In the meantime, please feel free to explore Rivendell." He glided to the ach that I guessed led out. Just before he left he turned back to me and uttered these haunted words, "Tell no one of where you are from unless you hear from me first." His eyes seemed to pierce my soul and I shivered.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever so gradually after Lord Elrond left I stopped... Well, shivering in fear. There was just something about him that terrified me. He seemed gentle but he also gave me the impression that he could rip the world to shreds if he tried.

I pushed the sheets back and saw a cloth around my leg. It didn't seem to be doing anything but covering my leg so I unwrapped it. Underneath was a inch long scar. I looked at it and realized that it must have come from smashing into the tree. It didn't hurt. The scar was so thin that you could hardly see it. Whoever else besides Strider had worked on it was very good. They knew their job well and did it well too. I also noticed that my shoulder didn't hurt or pull either. I reached up my left hand and ran my hand over my shoulder. I couldn't feel anything. Gingerly, the pain still fresh in my mind, I slung my legs over the side of the bed. My feet touched warm tile. Or at least, that's what it felt like. I looked around and wondered again at the beauty around me.

The walls were pure white. Light streamed in through arches. All light breeze flowed through an arch and pushed my hair back. Trees made rustling noises outside the room. It was so peaceful here.

Gently I pushed off the bed. I turned a full circle. Every little thing was simple, yet complex, and elegant. On the other side of the room from me, near a window that overlooked sea, was a dress. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. Reverently, I moved closer and held out one hand.

The dress was beautiful. It was white as snow when it first falls. It had no shoulders. The wrist length sleeves looked skin tight. The sleeves ended in what looked like a wave. The waist had a simple white rope around it. It was tied in an elegant knot and fell to the left side of the dress. From there it seemed to flow down, no longer skin tight. At the knees the fabric became see through and started to darken into a pitch black by the bottom on the dress. A white cape like thing hung three inches below the dress. Below the belt there were simple flower designs.

"Do you like it?"

I jumped and spun around, almost tripping over my own feet. I hadn't heard anyone, but I hadn't really been listening. I had been to awed by the dress and its shear beauty.

There in front of me was a women. Arwen, if I remembered correctly. She was smiling gently at me. Even now, without her shining like a star, she was radiant. She had changed into a dress. It was red and brown and fit her perfectly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My father told me you were awake. I thought I could help you dress."

I stared at her. Only Lord Elrond knew I was awake. That meant that she was his daughter. (Roll Credits) I couldn't quite understand what she was saying.

I must have had a funny expression on my face because she laughed, which sounded like bells (which is totally unfair), and said," The dress hanging there." She pointed at it. " It is yours. We made it for you. And I'm Arwen. What is your name?"

At that I came to my senses. I thought back to when I had first arrived and found the name I had given Strider. "Eva. " Arwen gently took the dress off its hanger and put it on the bed.

And that began the process of putting on the dress. The cape detached and the rope was untied. Then Arwen slid the dress over my head. It felt like silk. Actually, it felt softer and smoother than silk. Just as I had predicted, the dress was skin tight. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. When I asked how they knew my size Arwen just smiled and said nothing. She then gently tied the rope back on and attached the cape.

Then she sat me down on the bed and put my hair up. It was full of braids and knots. Not a single pin was used. Not once did it hurt. Not once did she mess up. And not once did she falter. All the while she hummed a tune. I was to soothed my the magic she seemed to be doing to my head to ask what the song was.

I have no clue how much time had passed before Arwen rested her hands on my shoulders and woke me from the utter peace I was enveloped in. I turned in the silky dress and faced her, making her hands drop from my shoulders and to her side."We should go eat. It has been several days since you last ate a full meal. We did the best we could to feed you while you were recovering. It didn't go so well. You tossed and turned and kept shivering no matter how many blankets we put on you."

I looked at her. Apparently my body hadn't reacted as well as my mind to my dream. Instead of responding to her unanswered question I asked, " How long was I out?" I watched her expression darken.

"Many many days. The hobbit and you... The Morgul blade seemed to affect you both more than normal. You woke up first. The hobbit, Frodo, still hasn't woken up. I am very worried." Arwen looked forlorn with a hint of pain and fear in there too. " I carried Frodo here. I am so worried that it might have been in vain."

I gently laid my hands on hers. "Don't worry. If I woke up, so will he. I promise."

Her face lit up with a ray of hope. She stood up, still holding my hands, and pulled me up too. Once I was standing she let go of my hands and led me out of the room. She glided with every step she took. She floated down stairs and made gentle curves at corners.

I assumed that we were headed to the promised food. I wasn't sure though. I couldn't smell anything cooking. We walk for several minutes before stopping in an open area with a white, stone table in the middle. It had several chairs around it. Most were occupied. Lord Elrond sat at the head of the table, deep in discussion with and man that had gray on everywhere; even his hair and beard were gray. The gray man sat to his right. Strider sat to Lord Elrond's left. The seat next to him was unoccupied. Arwen set down next to him, leaving me in the archway. Sam sat next to the gray man. Next to Sam sat Pippin. Next to him was Mary. Pippin and Mary were playing a game of tug of war with a piece of bread. I could see it slowly ripping in two. Arwen called my attention back to her by waving a hand and then pointing a finger to the chair next to her. At Arwen's gesture everyone turned and looked at me. Hesitantly, I stepped towards the chair. It was only a couple steps but it felt like a couple thousand. I had been unconscious for most of my time with these people.

I had finally made it to my chair when I noticed a man on the other side of the room. It was Grothon. He quickly stepped forward till he was standing at my chair. He pulled it out for me and gestured for me to sit. I smoothed out my dress and sat. Grothon sat next to me and started eating. He didn't look at me again and that was just fine by me. I was to focused at not looking anywhere but down. I did NOT want to think of everyone else at the table. I liked Arwen just fine but I didn't know most of the people here. Lord Elrond was in perfect control of his expression and I wasn't quite sure if I was okay with him. Our first meeting had been a disturbing one. Grothon had saved my life by bringing me here. Strider had wanted to help, but his gruff face was intimidating. He was handsome though. The little men had looked like I had six heads when I walked in. The only person I had not seen before was an old man dressed all in grey. My dad would have related him to the Gray Warrior in some other old myths he loved.

At that I smiled. The thought of my dad and his... oddities always had that effect on me. I loved him so much. Then, suddenly, I was crying. I was not shaking and making sound. I was simply crying. Tears ran out of my eyes and fell right onto my beautiful, disgusting dress. I wanted it off all of a sudden. I wanted my old clothes back and to go him. I wanted my mother with her themes and my father's library.


	7. Chapter 7

On my left thigh a hand appeared. It had long fingers and they were slightly spread apart. The palm was up. A single tear for my left eye crawled down to my cheek bone. It hung there, crystal clear, for a single second and then fell into the hands palm. It curled around it. It was closed for a second and then it opened, no tear in sight. I gently placed my hand in his. I knew it was Grothon's hand. He was the only one to my left. I desperately needed comfort and he was the only one who had noticed my tears. I laid the tips of my fingers into the palm of his hand and after a few seconds slip my hand up and curled my fingers between his.

We held hands the rest of the meal. I only had to look up once, when Lord Elrond introduced me to the others. When I looked up for that Grothon held my hand tighter, almost to the point that it hurt. Almost. About half way through the meal I stopped crying. I had ate little while I cried, just to make no one ask any questions. Now that I was through though I ate my fill, but never let go of Grothon's hand.

He squeezed my hand and then slipped out of my hand. "I must go speak to some of the guards." He stood and glided away, not looking back at me. My eyes followed him to the arch and then snapped back to my lap. The meal was almost over as far I could tell. I wanted to believe that I could, and would, survive the rest of the meal without him. I just couldn't though. I was already feeling the fears and insecurities rushing back.

Lord Elrond stood and beckoned to me. Arwen leaned over and whispered in my ear to follow him. I stood up, causing the chair to squeal as I pushed it back. I winced and don't look up. I kept my head down till I could see Lord Elrond's feet in my field of vision. He walked out of it, forcing me to look up at him to follow him. He seemed to know that I don't want to look up and stayed just outside of my line of sight after that first sighting of his feet. I had no choice but to look up. He led me to an overlook. It had an arch at the edge of the cliff, as if whoever stood there was about to spread their wings and jump off the side.

It was dusk at this point. Lord Elrond and the gray man were outlined in the fading sun. They both looked like they had halos hanging around their heads. I assumed that if I put my back to the fading sun I would look the same way. All I could assume that they saw right now was me squinting at them as the sun blinded me. I'm sure that the sun was shining through my brown hair as well and giving it a similar affect. I suspected it looked like brown mud though. I wanted to fade into the background. I didn't like the way the gray man was looking at me. To him I was an intricate puzzle that he was stumped on. The same frustration that showed when you were looking for your car keys, was on his face. I was almost a hundred percent positive that they didn't have car keys here though.

"Who are you? Speak and do not lie." His voice boomed. It echoed off of the mountains behind us. I was surprised that in this peaceful place no one came running to see what the uproar was. I flinched. I wasn't expecting for that loud of a voice to come out of such an old mans mouth. I resisted the desire to draw myself into the vines behind me and hope they hid me. I knew they wouldn't.

I opened my mouth to answer in the calmest voice I could. " I am Nikki. I don't know where I am, how I got here, or why I'm here. Everything is so confusing. I'm lost. I'm tired. I am alone here. I know no one. I want to go back to my parents." With each statement my voice quavered a little more till it finally broke on the finally word.

I wanted to fall to my knees and sob. But I refused to cry in front of these people. I had lost control at dinner and I didn't plan on letting it happen again. I took a few deep breaths. In my mind I saw bottle with wooden sticks in it. With each breath I created a model boat. With the last few I placed a small person that represented each of my fears and problems. I imagined filling it with water and put a cork in the top. I would let my worries drown.

A few moments passed as the echo of my words sunk in. The gray man looked deep into my eyes. " I am Gandalf the Grey. I did not mean to upset you so." He leaned on his staff. " You must understand though, you. You should not be here. You came from a different world. You come from a different time period. You... We have no clue why you are here."

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I laughed. I thought back to the hour before that fateful jog.

FLASHBACK

"Mom?"

"Yes honey? What's wrong?" My mother came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm thinking of quitting track. I am just not sure how I can keep up with everything in my life. I am not doing as well in schools as I want to be doing. I am also looking for a job. I don't think that anybody that is accepting applications will look to kindly on my doing sports till after six at night. I mean... I couldn't work till pretty late at night. It will look good on my résumé to have participated in sports for this long. My coach is one of my references though. If I quit, what will she say about me then? I don't know what to do. I love sports. I love to run. I love to compete. What should I do?"

My mom wiped away the single tear that had fallen from my eye. "I think the choice is yours. Go for a run. I know it clears your head. " She patted my back.

I glared at her retreating form. What kind of vague bull crap was that? I didn't want her to fix the problem. I knew what I was going to do. I had just wanted to complain about the hard choice that I had been forced to make. I knew that my mom was right. I should go for a run. It would eat away at all of my frustrations.

So, I suited up.

END FLASHBACK


End file.
